A high-voltage circuit breaker is a relatively important switching device in a power system, which plays a very important role in maintaining the safety as well as the economic and reliable running of the power system. The role of the circuit breaker is to switch on or off a power transmission line and an electrical device in accordance with service requirements of the power system. Alternatively, if there is a fault in the power system, the circuit breaker quickly cut off a faulty line or electric device from the power grid upon receiving a trip signal issued by a replay protection apparatus, so as to ensure the normal running of the power system. Therefore, online monitoring and analyzing the running data of the high-voltage circuit breaker to ensure the reliability of the high-voltage circuit breaker is an important condition to ensure the normal running of the power system.